Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name
by partygirlgrace
Summary: Pones! Pones fic rated M because there will most likely be some smut in it at some point. Slash and most likely some smut. I love pones so I wrote pones. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N have some sexy pones slash and there will most likely be some smut yeah! Pones! Pones Love...**

* * *

It all started 4 months ago. Dougie needed a hug. A hug from his band mate. His hot band mate. His band mate that he had fallen deeply in love with over the past year. They had been best friends for years and years and he had now developed feeling for him.

Dougie had just been through a break up and he needed some comfort from a certain band mate with brown hair. The band mate that lived across the road from him. The band mate that gives the best hugs in the world. His band mate Daniel Alan David Jones. Yes Dougie Lee Poynter was in love with the one and only Danny Jones. All he wanted was for Danny to love him back. Little did Dougie know Danny had fell in love with Dougie 2 years previous to Dougie's cry for a hug. They wanted each other so much. They both slept around hoping that they would get over their crushes but it didn't work. Dougie had gone crying to his sister Danni for help but she had no clue on what to say. She was fine with her brother being gay or bi and being in love with his band mate she just wanted him happy. She actually thought they would be a cute couple but that wasn't going to happen. Well that's what he thought.

Danny had gone crying to his sister Liana or as everyone called her Lanny. He spilled everything to her telling her how he felt and how he wanted Dougie. She didn't accept him being in love with his band mate. She just told him that he wouldn't be wanted in the family anymore and that was what happened. That was when he turned up at Dougie's door one night wanting a hug. The same night Dougie needed a hug. They both cried and accidentally spilled their feelings out to each other. That was the night that it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. so just sat here watching Good Charlotte's Pop Punk Riot with pains in my shoulder so I thought I would whip this up...well yeah I better go so you can read this and I can watch this show on Kerrang! Currently got Bowling For Soup on...don't mind if I do  
Grace :P **

* * *

Danny's POV

I was currently sat on my sofa with Dougie's head resting on my lap. He was the cutest thing ever, and I love him. Always have and always will. The best thing is he loves me too. We confessed our love for each other 4 months ago and we had distanced ourselves from each other for a week but then we just gave up and got into a relationship. We had been in our relationship for 4 months 2 weeks 2 days 47 minutes and 11…12…13…14…15 seconds. I had put Kerrang! on for Dougie. It was a Mark Hoppus top 50 songs thing and Dougie liked Mark and he was into the sort of music that was on here. I mean they had Green Day, Sum 41, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan and things like that on that was Dougie's sort of music. He was quietly singing to most of the songs because he liked them and I kinda fell in love even more.  
'You enjoying this?' I asked as he pouted when an advert came on.  
'Yeah, I get my favourite bands and my boyfriend all at the same time.' He smiled getting up and kissing me on the cheek. He stood up and went out of the room saying he just needed to pee. Promising to come right back.

When Dougie reappeared he looked a little sad. I had no clue why. Had I done something wrong? I got up quickly and approached him.  
'What's wrong Dougie?' I asked pulling him into a hug.  
'Nothing Danny don't worry about me. Lets just go back to what we were doing before.' He sounded so upset.  
'Babe what is the matter? Something is wrong and I really want to know what's wrong.' I begged pulling us over and down on the sofa.  
'I just don't feel well Danny that's all, I was sick. Ok?' He was telling the truth here and I knew it. He did look really ill.  
'Ok I believe you. Do you want anything Dougie? Want a drink or some sleep or anything?' I asked starting to worry over my ill boyfriend.  
'Can I have a glass of water please Danny?' He asked. I nodded kissing his head and going to get his water.

I came back with some pills and some water…just to be on the safe side. I put them down on the table for Dougie. He popped two of the pills out and took them with his water. I sat back down next to him and cuddled him. I pressed play on the sky remote since I had paused the show so Dougie didn't miss any of it. He just sat there curled into my side watching the music videos roll on.  
'I love you Dougs.' I mumbled knowing he wouldn't hear me; since he was engrossed into the TV show.  
'I love you too Danny.' Just hearing him say that made my heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dougie's POV

Later on that day I was still feeling ill but not as bad as earlier. See Danny is magical he can make you feel better by just cuddling you. Well that's what he could do for me anyway; maybe it was just because I loved him so much…I don't know.

We were now laid in bed together for no reason we just wanted to hide away in bed. Danny's right arm around me and my head on his chest. I liked being able to cuddle up to Danny, he was always warm and comforting.  
'Danny?'  
'Yes Dougie?'  
'Doesn't matter. Sorry for saying anything.' I said feeling slightly embarrassed.  
'No go on Dougs, what did you want to ask or tell me?' He said turning round and laying on his side.  
'Danny it doesn't matter. I told you it didn't matter so obviously it doesn't matter.' I turned around and faced away from Danny.  
'Dougs don't be like this please, I just want to know what you wanted to say. I want us to last and I want us to say everything we want to say to each other. I want pure honesty. I want a real relationship with you Dougie.' Danny said pressing our bodies together. My back against his chest.  
'Danny we have a real relationship, I just don't see the point in saying what I wanted to say anymore.' I said kinda giving up.  
'Tell me anyway please.' Danny begged. Showering my neck and back in kisses.  
'I cut myself.' I mumbled, my sister and her friend but cut themselves and they both cut today and Danni came crying to me telling her that they both had cut. I thought I would try it and that's why I felt sick and that's why I was sick because I hate blood.  
'You did what?!' Danny said turning me around and looking at me. Anger covering his face.  
'I cut.' I repeated.  
'Why the fuck did you do that?!' He was really angry with me.  
'Danni and Grace both cut and Danni called me in tears and I just did it, that's why I was sick earlier.' I informed him.  
'You shouldn't have cut yourself Dougie, the girls shouldn't either but they do but that doesn't mean you should be like them now let me see the mark.' I took my bracelets off and showed Danny. He lifted my wrist up to his face and kissed the one single cut. 'Don't ever do this again Dougie, I don't ever want to see another cut on you again.' He said laying my arm back down and calming down.  
'I promise I won't do it ever again. I didn't like it and it hurts when you do it.' I told him curling up to him.  
'I love you Dougie and I hope that is enough for you to never cut again.'  
'I love you too Danny and of course it is.' I smiled before kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dougie's POV

'You fuckin' did cut! I know you did! There was a blade in the bathroom! It's obvious you cut!' Danny screamed at me. I didn't I wanted to but I didn't. I love Danny too much to cut and hurt him…again.  
'I didn't I was going to but I didn't want to hurt you.' I whimpered pulling my knees up to my chest.  
'Obviously not Dougie! You hurt me when you told me you cut yourself once! You're so selfish.' He screamed at me. I got up and ran out of his house and back over to my house. I didn't want to be screamed at. I didn't like it and I wasn't having Danny, the man I love and he supposedly loves me too scream at me. As soon as I was in my home with the door closed there was a loud knock…a continuous knock. One word. Danny. 'Dougie open up please I didn't mean to shout at you, you're not selfish. Please open up Dougie. I need you.' He stopped knocking and I heard a loud thud. I heard the whimpering and my heart dropped. It dropped like fine glass and automatically shattered.  
'I'm sorry Danny.' I mumbled running to my room. I fell onto the bed and cried into the pillow.

About an hour later I felt a hand on my back…wait what?! I locked the door!  
'Dougs, someone is here to speak to you. He turned up at mine in tears so I dragged him round and brought him in. He needs you Dougie.' I heard Tom's comforting voice tell me. And that's when I heard it. I heard Danny burst into tears. 'Danny come over here. Come lay next to Dougie. You want each other and you sure as hell need each other.' Tom said. The bed dipped and I felt a set of long comforting arms around me.  
'Dougie I'm sorry. I should have believed that you didn't cut. You didn't have any new marks so obviously you wanted to but just didn't do it. I'm sorry that I've upset you this much. I shouldn't have shouted at you, I should have just believed you. Forgive me please.' He said his lips going to my neck. We were both aware that Tom was still in the room. We didn't seem to care, we just needed to fix things.  
'I forgive you but don't you dare fuck me over once more Jones.' I said pushing my face into his chest.  
'I won't Dougie, you're my everything. I can't lose you, you're not just my boyfriend you're my best friend.' I kissed his lips. Just a small kiss; because we had Tom in the room.  
'I know Danny and the same to you.'  
'You know I love you right?' I nodded. Tom got up kissing our heads and leaving us to do whatever we wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Dougie's POV

I had decided to be really weird and I had listened to a song by this band called Boys Like Girls. They have this song called Red Cup Hands Up Long Brown Hair and I had decided to learn it and all I'd done was change the she's to he's and the long brown hair to short brown hair. I was planning on playing it do Danny, because he did everything for me and I just thought it would be nice. I'd also found another song by them called Be Your Everything and I thought that it was also perfect for Danny so in about 2 hours I would be playing for him.  
I hated to admit it but I was really nervous…yeah I perform in front of thousands and I'm scared to perform in front of one person. That one person being my boyfriend who is also my best friend.

Danny turned up and walked into my living room. I was sat on the sofa with my guitar all ready. This was going to make me cry so much. Hold it together Dougie, you can do it.  
'What's going on Dougie?' Danny asked coming and sitting next to me.  
'Danny, I've got something that I've been planning for a couple of weeks now so please let me do this. No I'm not proposing don't need a guitar for that.' He gave me a weird look. This was it Dougie, time to sing to your boyfriend. 'Well I listened to a few songs and I'm ready to cover 2 of them. This is taking me quite a bit of confidence. I did however change some of the lyrics to this so I could sing it to you. I started strumming my guitar. Time to sing Danny, Red Cup Hands Up Long Brown Hair…well it was short brown hair for me wasn't it?

_Hey hey_

Woo

He's full moon shining  
Like a summer night's star  
He's the guy sunbathing  
On the hood of his car  
He's a silver screen honey  
With his ray-bans on  
Get your heartbeat racing like a ticking time bomb

He likes to rock it with the rag top down  
With the radio up  
And he's singing out loud  
Yeah  
He ikes to party in the middle of the day  
He's like anywhere don't care

_Carried away_

Yeah

He's crazy  
I don't care  
'Cause I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair  
I can't help it  
It's not fair  
I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair

He likes making a scene everywhere he goes  
Watch him paint this town like a Vince Van Gogh  
Eenie meenie miney  
No you never never know  
What's he's gonna do next  
With the lights down low

Oh watch him go now

He's crazy  
I don't care  
'Cause I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair  
I can't help it  
It's not fair  
I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair

He's everything I'm looking for  
He's my everything and so much more  
He's a natural kind of beauty  
Oh it's getting to me  
I can't take it anymore

He's crazy  
I don't care  
'Cause I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair  
I can't help it  
It's not fair  
I'm crazy about the guy with the red cup hands up short brown hair

I took a deep breath and swapped into singing the next song.

_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
And I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow_

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do, yeah,  
Oh, I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
But I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
(I'll be your storm)  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

At the end of my two songs we were both crying.  
'Dougie that was so sweet. Even though they were covers a lot of thought went into that. Come here I need a hug now.' He opened his arms for me and I shuffled into his arms. 'That was the sweetest thing ever. Thank you. I love you.' He brushed my tears away and I did the same to his.  
'I love you too Danny.' We looked into each others eyes before kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I dedicate this song to my lovely beautiful friend LottiePoynterr  
Grace :P **

* * *

Dougie's POV

'Danny I'm dying!' I moaned to my boyfriend who was somewhere.  
'Dougie you're not dying, you're just ill. It won't kill you.' Danny stated walking into the room with a mug of hot chocolate. See considerate boyfriend. He passed me the mug and sat down next to me.  
'I am dying Danny, everything hurts and I feel like a bag of shit that has just been shot, stabbed, has cancer and then been ran over.' I groaned.  
'Be grateful that I'm still staying here with you, whilst you are whining about being ill. For fucks sake Dougie it's just the flu or some sort of bug or something.' Danny moaned.  
'But hurts.'  
'What hurts?'  
'Every fuckin' thing!' I croaked, my voice now going.  
'Ha, your voice is going! No more whining Dougie.' If I had the energy and wasn't in pain I would have hit him but instead I just placed my mug on the side and snuggled up to him.  
'Cuddle.' I whined. He sighed before putting an arm around me .  
'Only because you're cute.'  
'Fuck you Danny. I no luff you.' I whined. Love coming out to be more like luff. Fuck my life.  
'Dougie, try and get some sleep little man, I love you and all that but I don't like ill Dougie. You seem really moody and ill and helpless.'  
'Because I am.' I mumbled laying down and curling into Danny's side.  
'You just think you are. Now shut it, you aren't dying so no moaning.' Danny shushed me.  
'Kiss please.' I said more than asked.  
'No, I don't want ill Dougie germs.' He smiled before leaning down and giving me a small kiss on the lips and then one on my head.  
'I hate you.' I grumbled moving myself whilst he got in bed and laid next to me. I curled back into his side.  
'I love you Dougs.'  
'I hate you so much Daniel.' I told him, making sure to use Daniel instead of Danny. He hit me round the back of the head, and even though he was gentle it gave me a hell of a lot more pain. I started crying with the pain.  
'Sorry Dougie, calm down please come on.' I felt Danny turn round and pull me into his chest, before kissing me again. 'Sorry Dougie.' He got me a couple of pills and I took them. 'I'm really sorry.'


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's POV

I was up at 4am with a puking Dougie. I swear if I didn't love him as much as I do I would be out that door. I was currently holding his hair back as he bought up everything and anything. I let go of his hair as he finished his throwing up session. I caught him just as he was about to fall.  
'What are we going to do with you?' I said more to myself than Dougie.  
'Death.' He mumbled.  
'I'm not going to let you die, but you're not dying Dougie. It's just a bug.' I said gently brushing his teeth, knowing he would want a kiss shortly. 'Spit.' I instructed making him spit. 'Dougie? Come on.' I offered him my hand but he refused to take it. 'Come on then.' I picked him up and carried him back to bed. I popped him down and got in myself. I pulled the cover over us.  
'Hurts Danny.' He mumbled turning and clinging onto me, his head on my chest.  
'I know Dougie, but it will get better. I promise it will get better soon.' I ran my hand through his hair.  
'Dying.' He groaned.  
'You're not dying Dougie. You're going to be just fine.' I promised lifting his head up and kissing him on the lips. 'I promise you that you will be just fine.' I said kissing his hair.  
'Danny?' His hand went straight over his mouth. I pulled him up and out of bed following the routine we had been through just a few minutes ago. 'Thanks for being here for me.' He mumbled.  
'Hey, it's my job Dougie. I care about you so I'm here to look after you when you as you call it dying' I said putting quote marks around dying.  
'Sorry for saying I hated you.'

'It's alright and I'm sorry for hitting you.' I said kissing his head again.  
'We cool?' He asked.  
'We were always cool Dougie. We're perfectly fine.' I promised before yet again holding his hair back before he was sick again.  
'I'm blaming you for this Jones.' He said giving me daggers.  
'What have I done?' I asked wiping his mouth and hugging him.  
'Cooking.'  
'Hey I'm a good cook.'  
'I know you are, but what else could be the reason for me being ill?'  
'It's just a bug Dougie, it will pass in about a week or so.'  
'You better be right.' I took him back into the bedroom and laid him in bed.  
'If you feel like you're going to be sick again just drag me with you. I will look after you Dougie, I promise.' Silent tears falling from his eyes. I kissed them away.


	8. Chapter 8

Dougie's POV

I had Danny pinned down onto the floor.  
'Danny come on Danny!' I whined.  
'Dougie, I'm not going to be able to take you out unless you get the fuck off of me!'  
'But you won't hurry up, your hair looks perfect Danny.' I let go of him and climbed up off the floor somewhat managing to pull him up with me. He dusted himself off and looked at me.  
'Now Dougie are you ready to leave?' I nodded eagerly. 'Come on then.' He grabbed his car keys and dragged me out of my home. I'm going to see animals with Danny. YAY! I like animals.

'Did you like that Dougie?' Danny said carrying me back to his car.  
'Yes! Of course I did Danny it was a perfect date.' A smile clearly showing on my face.  
'Good but I did promise to watch Star Wars with you…I apologise in advance for when I fall asleep.' He popped me down on the ground and I pulled him into the back of the car. I laid on the seats pulling Danny on top once he had closed the door. 'Doug I don't think the back of my car is the right place to have sex.'  
'We aren't going to have sex; I just want a hot make out session with you.' I pulled his face close to mine and placed our lips together. He pulled away straight away.  
'We can do this when we get home but not here. I don't want us to get caught.' That's all he thought about was the public finding out about us. I nodded and climbed into the front. I did the same and sat in silence for the whole journey back. I would feel him rub my thigh every now and again but I just ignored it.

'Dougie, what's wrong?' He asked as we got back to mine.  
'Nothing.' I mumbled unlocking the door and letting him inside as much as I didn't want him inside. He went into the living room expecting me to follow but instead I went to the bedroom curling up in bed and closing my eyes.  
'You're mad at me for not letting us make out in the car aren't you?'  
'A little.'  
'Oh Dougie, I'm sorry. Come on lets do what you wanted, maybe we can put Star Wars on and make out whilst watching it. Up for that?'  
'I guess.'  
'Good. Now are we making out and watching a film in bed or in the living room?'  
'In here, you will only fall asleep anyway.'  
'Dougie, we all know I fall asleep during films but I will try my best for you; because today you're being a fucking grumpy arse.' Yeah reason for that.  
'Whatever.' I was in a mood and I was in a mood with Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's POV

I was sat in Tom's living room with him, Gi, Harry and Lottie. Dougie was at home and I was glad that he was ok with me popping out for a little while. Dougie had no clue what I was doing.  
'So what did you want us all here for?' Harry asked eyes glued on me as I looked down at my lap.  
'Well…umm…well Dougie doesn't know I'm doing this and well me and Dougie are in a relationship and have been for just over 5 months.' I said not moving my eyes from my lap.  
'Is that why you two seem so close?' Harry asked. I nodded. Everyone is gonna hate me now.  
'If you're happy with Dougie we're fine with it.' Gi said and Tom nodded in agreement.  
'I'm fine with it…are you ok with it Harry?' Lottie asked her husband.  
'Yeah I'm fine with it, I'm happy for you two.' A big grin plastered on his face and I couldn't help but smile down at myself. They were ok with me and Dougie. YES! Now I just have to tell Dougie. Well I guess I must go and see my hunk and speak to him.  
'I best be going and go see Dougie, I said that I wouldn't be that long.' I announced getting up and walking to Dougie's.

'Babe I'm back.' I called walking into the living room seeing him sprawled out on the floor. 'Dougie come here.' I said walking into the room and sitting on the couch. He got up and ran to me throwing himself on top of me. 'Dougie I need to tell you something.' I said wrapping my arms around Dougie keeping him close.  
'Are you breaking up with me?' He asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
'No Dougie, I'm not breaking up with you. I went and well I kinda told Harry, Lottie, and Gi about us since Tom already knew.' His eyes widened with shock.  
'Do they hate us?' He asked tears falling. I pulled him as close as possible and showered his face in kisses.  
'Nope, they're all happy for us.' I said smiling and pressing even more kisses onto his face. I pulled his t-shirt off and placed kisses on his chest. I laid him down and curled into his side.  
'I'm a little upset you didn't tell me about telling them beforehand but least we can be a couple around a few more people. Now come on kiss. I need a kiss.' I pressed my lips onto his and let the kiss develop to more than just a quick kiss. Our tongues meeting and dancing with each others. I love Dougie and I wish we could be a couple around everyone but we can't.

The kiss came to a natural end our foreheads resting against the others. My hands on Dougie's side. His hand linked around my neck.  
'I love you Dougie Lee Poynter.' I whispered into his ear.  
'I love you too Daniel Alan David Jones.' He whispered back to me.

_And whisper words of love right into my ear _


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's POV

'I thought I told you not to do it again!' I shouted at Dougie who was currently curled up in a ball on the floor with a new cut on his wrist. It hurt a lot knowing my own boyfriend had cut.  
'I…I…I'm s…s…s…sorry D…d…d….d…d…d…Danny.'  
'I want to know why you did it!'  
'I got scared.'  
'Of what?' I asked, all my anger gone now just confusion. I crouched down next to him and took his hand in mine my other hand wrapped gently around his wrist covering the cut.  
'Losing you.'  
'Oh baby, you're not going to lose me even when you cut, I'm yours and if I'm not your boyfriend I will always be your best friend.' I stated removing my hand from his wrist and looking at the new mark. 'Do you want me to clean it up for you?' I asked receiving a nod. I carefully picked him up from the floor and sat him on the edge of the bath. I grabbed a cotton wool ball and wet it. I took it down to the cut and wiped off the now dry blood. It was only small and could easily be covered by a plaster and his bracelets.  
'Ouch!' He whined.  
'I know it's sore, just hang in there and don't look at it. I'm not having you pass out on me.' He carefully pulled me down to sit next to him. I sat next to him with one arm around his shoulder and still gently dabbing off the blood that had dribbled down his arm. 'I need to get the cream and a plaster.' He nodded and let me stand up. I put the cotton wool in the bin and grabbed a small-ish plaster and some Vaseline. I carefully kissed the cut before putting a little bit of Vaseline on and then carefully put the plaster on. 'Better?' He nodded. I put the stuff away and lifted him up in my arms. 'Want to watch a film or go to bed?' I asked.  
'Can I go to bed please?'  
'Course baby.' I took him into the bedroom and got him into bed after taking off his jeans and t-shirt.  
'Will you stay with me?' I nodded and got in with him.  
'Please try and get some sleep.' He nodded and curled up to me.  
'I love you Danny.'  
'I love you too Dougie, just try your best not to cut again please…for me.' He nodded and clung onto me, almost as if he let go he wouldn't be able to live.  
'Don't let me go please Danny.' He said kissing my chest. I kissed his head and muttered…  
'Wouldn't even want to think


	11. Chapter 11

Dougie's POV

I just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I could hear Danny sobbing in the conjoined room.  
'He hates me; Dougie really doesn't like me any more. He doesn't love me or anything.' He was obviously on the phone to someone. 'No, he just doesn't seem to want to be near me and I just don't know what to do, I want us to stay together but I doubt that will happen. We're going to break up, and it won't just mess up our lives it will mess up yours and Harry's.' Tom. 'I want us to talk about it but I just don't know. Shit! Gotta go.' He hung up just as I opened the door. I ran over to him and jumped on him.  
'We won't break up Danny.' I didn't care if I was going to soak him; his clothes were coming off anyway. 'I don't hate you, I love you, you twat.' I placed my lips on top of his but pulled away shortly after so I could finish talking. 'Of course I want to be near you, I want us to be as close as possible. And about not knowing what to do I think we should have a hot make out session followed by some hard-core sex.' I smirked.  
'What's gotten into you? I thought you wanted us to split?' I shook my head and kissed him.  
'No, I never did. Now come on make out session and sex. I'm horny and I need some Danny sex.' I groaned.

'Oh, fuck. That was pretty enjoyable, now shall we get this bit done?' Danny said getting into position, since I had already demanded he didn't prepare me because I don't know why but I just thought maybe it would be sexier this way.  
'Yes! Yes! Push your thick cock into my little ass. Make me scream as you plunge into me and fuck me so God damn hard. Yes! Fuck me Danny! Fuck me!' I demanded feeling him push the head against my little arse hole. 'NOW!' I shouted trying to get him to push in. He did as I wanted and decided that this was going to be rough and hard. His cock going in and out of me repeatedly; as hard and as fast as he could. His hand wanking me off as we were both getting close. Screaming the others name we both came together.

After recovering (and cleaning my cum away) we cuddle up under the duvet.  
'Proved that I want to stay with you?' I asked pressing our lips together for the umpteenth time.  
'Umm…very much so.' He let out a little moan and kissed me again.  
'Well I'm in need of some sleep so goodnight Danny.' I kissed him one last time getting a kiss back.  
'Goodnight Dougie, sleep time.' Arms wrapped around each other; holding on close. We both fell asleep feeling warm, protected and in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't a chapter, this is the ending of this fic. This story has come to an end because 'All good things come an end' Sorry Taking Hayley lyrics. Anyway this story is over and I'm sorry to say that. But maybe you guys will support me and keep an eye out for any more work I do post. Thank you for reading guys :)  
Grace :P  
P.S. If you read Pudd Love, that isn't at an end yet :P hehe :)**


End file.
